


密室闯关游戏

by Danmosuifeng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danmosuifeng/pseuds/Danmosuifeng





	1. 序

郭德纲坐在这间私人会所大厅的沙发上，盯着茶几上那张表。上面只有几个问题，类似于血型，有无病史，身体各项常规指标是否正常。

郭德纲知道现在走还来得及，可病房里的孩子等不及了，急等着他拿钱做手术。这是真没辙了，要不他也想不到干这个来挣钱。周围能借的的他都拉下脸来借了，唯独于谦那里没有打搅。可能在在乎的人面前人总是还要保留些脸面，不想让自己比他矮上多少。

表底下则是一份合同，协议内容是如果乙方，也就是郭德纲能够在一个密室闯关游戏中通关成功就能得到一大笔钱，即使因故不能通关，也能拿到一笔安慰金，只是数量不太多罢了。这协议里还详细询问了乙方可以接受的程度，自然接受程度越高，奖金越高。郭德纲除了在是否接受真人NPC参与还有一些看起来伤害大的，例如穿环什么的一栏打了叉，其他的项目，包括一些他并不太明白的，一咬牙都打了勾。

他安慰自己，没有真人，只是一机械设备什么的， 应该不算对不起于谦。随即又暗啐自己，这都是些没影的事，自己倒想起来为人家守贞了。

给自己做足了心里建设，几下填完了表。将几张纸归拢好交给了等候在一旁的服务人员。服务员接过表仔细看了看，确认没什么疏漏，从口袋里拿出一个手环递给郭德纲。“先生，这个手环您带着，一定不能摘，它会随时监测着您的心跳、血压、体温等，一旦发现您的身体无法参加接下来的关卡，会立即通知系统停止游戏。”

郭德纲接过手环给自己戴上，又有点不放心的问:“你们这里确定不会录像是吧？”

服务员像是对这种事见怪不怪了，安抚的笑了笑。“不会的，只有后台有人观看着游戏里的情况。如果这样您还是接受不了的话，那您现在退出还来得及。”

郭德纲压下了拔腿就走的冲动，深呼了两口气对服务员说；“您头前带路吧。”

服务员领着郭德纲一直往里走，直到在一个金属门前才停住，指着缓缓打开的金属门。“先生，就是这儿了。据您昨天在网上说比较喜欢中国古典文化，那第一关的布置，您会很喜欢的。祝您游戏愉快。”


	2. 第一关

郭德纲迈步走进了第一关房间，身后金属门又缓缓关闭了。郭德纲此时顾不得那么多了，全然被眼前的景象吸引住了心神。

眼前是一件布置的古色古香的书房，家具摆设无一不透出精巧雅致来，只是仔细查看，却又发现与普通书房不同。这房间里不论是墙上挂的画，门前的屏风，桌上的炕屏，隔板上的雕刻尽都是些春宫图，仔细看还能看出来，搂在一起的是两名男子，只是姿势不同罢了。旁边有一博古架，上头摆的具都是些淫器。或是些材质不同角先生，或是些大小不一的玉势，又或是那些缅玲、银托子、悬玉环、羊眼圈、硫磺圈之类的。像是生怕人不知道这些物件的名称，竟都在架子上贴上名字。

郭德纲臊的不清，早就想到这个游戏的尺度大，可也没想到刚开始就这么刺激。红着脸眼神避开这些东西往里边走，映入眼帘的是一个书架。郭德纲又来了兴致，紧走两步过去想看看是哪些孤本善本，可发现都是些《品花宝鉴》、《宜香春质》之类的书。郭德纲的脸更红了，他读书多，自然知道这都是些什么书。转过头来，供桌上供着佛龛，跟前的香炉里还燃着香，凑近看才知道，佛龛里供奉的竟是男子交合式样的欢喜佛。

打定主意不再管这些，他到还是记得自己是来闯关的，开始寻找出口。房间不是很大，越过书架就看到了一扇门，走近一看发现门上挂着铜锁，看来是要让自己找到钥匙。

“发现目标，游戏激活。”忽然出现的机械声吓了郭德纲一跳，这才发现门的上方有一个电子眼，声音就是那个地方发出来的。电子眼的旁边是一块显示屏，随着声音上边开始显示字。

“玩家您好，我是本游戏的系统，将由我引导您完成本次游戏。进入每一关后需要完成指定任务方可进入下一关，您可随时向本系统求助，但您只有三次免费求助机会，超过三次需要接受一些惩罚方可进入下一关。游戏过程中有任何疑问都可以询问本系统。现在发布第一关任务：请将身上全部衣物脱下放到指定位置。”

系统发布完任务就不再出声了，郭德纲暗自咬牙，真到了这一步他又有些放不开了，可现在想退出也不成了，只能硬着头皮闯下去了。

任务是让自己将衣服放到指定的地方，那就找找有没有特殊的箱子柜子什么的。终于在罗汉床边上发现了一个柜子有些古怪。那柜子没有把手，只有中间的位置有四个滚珠一样的东西，拨弄两下发现滚珠的表面是从一至九几个数字。看来接下来就是解谜了。

可能因为是第一关，不会太难，很快郭德纲就在书桌上发现了一张花笺，花笺的底纹也是一副春宫图，描绘的颇为细致，连双方脸上的神情都看的一清二楚。那花笺上是用簪花小楷写的一段对话，看起来倒像是谜面：

好哥哥，若是想做那事儿，须得猜猜我的心思，若是猜对了，小弟自是与你同赴巫山。您猜猜，小弟心中想的是哪四个数字？

可是九八七六？

猜对了一个，且位置正确。

可是五四三二？

猜对了三个，但是位置都不对。

那九三七四可对？

有一个数对且位置正确，另有两个数虽是对了，可位置不对。

三四七五呢？

可巧，跟上一次一样。一个数对且位置对，两个数对了，位置不对。

那我知道了！

郭德纲拿着花笺仔细思索了一番就得出了答案，四二七三！赶紧到柜子前拨弄滚珠，果然正是这个数，只听啪嗒一声，滚珠的下方也就是柜子的中部开了一扇门，里边是挺大的一块地方，看来就是留给郭德纲放衣物的地方。

郭德纲虽然百般不愿，但还是开始脱衣服了。脱到内裤的时候郭德纲犹豫了，总不能连一块遮羞布也不留吧。转过身来问系统。“系统，不会是要脱光吧？”

电子眼闪了闪。“游戏要求脱下全部衣物。”

郭德纲咬咬牙，最终一把褪下内裤也放到柜子里。所有的衣物都放到柜子里之后，那柜子的隔板像是受到了重力作用开始下降，最终带着他的衣物沉到了柜子底部，带出了上层的小抽屉，打开抽屉一看是一把黄铜钥匙。郭德纲拿起钥匙仔细看了看，这应该就是门上那把铜锁的钥匙。

此时郭德纲浑身上下只有进来之前戴的那个手环了，若真是只有自己一个人也就罢了，那电子眼后边可是有人看着的，一时半会他是放不开的。只能一手捂着下体，一手拿着钥匙去开门。钥匙打开门的那一刻就听一声。“第一关闯关成功。”  



End file.
